


The Pink Phone

by orphan_account



Series: A Study in Random Objects [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty is the Pink Phone</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink Phone

This was it; the game was about to begin.  
Moriarty waited patiently as Sherlock opened the package and stared down at him. He wished he could have been his in classy black Westwood brand case but the possibility of deception was to good to pass up.  
“Is that the Phone? Is that her Phone?” he could hear them in the background. Yes his joke had worked, but Sherlock was much too clever for that. Good for him.  
Sherlock pressed a button and Jim sent him 5 pips and a picture that he had taken himself.  
Here you go Sherlock, Run along now, let’s see how clever you really are. I hope you realize that I’m following your every move!

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party.


End file.
